


First Crush

by DrogonTheDragon



Series: Momentous Moments [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Crush, Homemade Cookies, Multi, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter asks for his parents advice, Steve and Tony have a secret, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrogonTheDragon/pseuds/DrogonTheDragon
Summary: “Papa?”“Yes, Munchkin?”“When Daddy first told you that he liked you, did you tell him that you liked him back?”OrPeter has his first schoolyard crush.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Momentous Moments [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	First Crush

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, Petey?” 

“How did you first tell Papa that you liked him?” 

Tony froze for a moment, temporarily blindsided by Peter's question. He quickly came up with a story, deciding that making up a nice story would sound better to his six-year-old's ears than the truth. After all, how do you tell your kid that you and his father danced around each other for years, finding ways to be around each other as much as possible before giving up and trying to move on but then waking up naked in bed together after a night of drinking? 

“Well… the two of us worked together on the Avengers and we realized that we work best when we are honest with each other so I told him that I thought he had pretty eyes and a nice smile and asked him on a date.” 

“And he said yes?” 

“In a heartbeat,” Tony said confidently. “Why do you want to know.” 

“No reason,” Peter said quickly. Sliding off his chair, he bolted from the room, traveling as fast as his little legs would go.  
.  
.  
.

“Papa?” 

“Yes, Munchkin?” 

“When Daddy first told you that he liked you, did you tell him that you liked him back?” 

Steve halted his movements of smearing peanut butter on two slices of bread for Peter’s sandwich before quickly resuming. “What?” 

“When Daddy first admitted that he liked you, did you say it back? He told me that you two worked best when you were honest and he decided to tell you the truth. Papa?” 

“Sorry, Munchkin. I’m just thinking back- it was over ten years ago.” If you ask Steve any question about his and Tony’s early relationship or anything that led up to it, he would recall it immediately. Which was why he needed a moment to make a lie to add to Tony’s incorrect story. Afterall, when they first woke up naked after having drunken sex the night before, (Steve loves Asgardian mead) Tony ran from the room and locked himself in the bathroom, refusing to get out until Steve left the bedroom. 

Tony had ignored Steve for over a week, unknowingly breaking the blonde's heart. Steve had tried to confront Tony, tried to tell him how he felt but the stubborn man wouldn’t listen. It took Natasha’s intervention to lock both Steve and Tony in a room together so they could talk through their feelings. Even though Tony could have easily left the room, telling Jarvis to override the system, however, the threat of Black Widows rath was enough to keep him in place long enough for Steve to admit that he’s been in love with Tony for years and asked him out for coffee. 

“When Daddy told me he liked me, I said it back. And the two of us went out on a date. We’ve been together since.” He cut the crusts off of the peanut butter sandwich before placing it in front of Peter. “Did that answer your question?”

“Yep!” 

“Why did you want to know?” 

“I ana ell Qwan I wike hr,” Peter said with a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Peter, remember what we said? Don’t talk with your mouth full. Chew and swallow first.” 

Peter rocked his head back and forth and he chewed and swallowed. Once he was done he quickly said, “I wanna tell Gwen I like her.” 

“Gwen Stacey?” Steve remembered her from Peter’s birthday. She had long blonde hair. Peter talked about her a lot. 

“Yeah, she’s really pretty.” Peter took another bite of his sandwich. 

“But is that the only reason you like her? Because she’s pretty?”

Peter shook his head as he swallowed his food. “No, she's really nice too. I told her a joke yesterday and she laughed! Oh! And she’s smart too! Last week we had a class spelling bee and she won! Wanna know the winning word? DONKEY! I got the word ‘couches’ wrong cause I forgot the ‘e’. Can I have a grilled cheese, Papa?” 

“Maybe later. I still have to talk to Daddy about dinner.” 

“Okay.”

“So how do you want to tell Gwen that you like her?” 

Peter’s eyebrows squeezed together. “Hm?” 

“Are you just going to tell her or are you going to give her something. If you want, we could make her cookies? Or you could make her a homemade card? I bet Gwen would really like that.” 

“...I like cookies.” 

“Well, why don’t we make a batch? And then later you can decorate a card and give it to her at school tomorrow. How does that sound?” Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Alright, so we’re gonna need sugar…”  
.  
.  
.  
As Steve tucked into bed, he thought about Peter proudly tucking his homemade card, full of glitter and stickers, into the folder in his backpack. Once the cookies came out of the oven and cooled down, Steve set aside half, and put those in a small Tupperware container and placed it next to Peter’s lunchbox so he will remember to take them to school. 

“So,” he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, tucking his chin into Tony’s neck, “A little birdie told me that you confessed your feelings for me and asked me out. That’s apparently how we got together all those years ago. 

“Huh, interesting.” 

“Very.” Steve agreed. 

He waited a moment before Tony finally sighed and shifted in Steve’s arms and turned to look at him. “Well, what was I supposed to say? We got drunk, fucked, and then I basically went and ducked for cover every time I saw you for the next week?” Steve chuckled. “Oh, shut up. I was terrified that you hated me and then whenever you tried to talk to me you were going to say that you regret it and that we can’t be friends anymore. Okay? I couldn’t take that kind of rejection.” 

“Yes, I’ll tell you that it didn’t hurt any less when all I wanted to do was tell you how I felt and you kept running away from me. That whole week I thought you hated me.” 

“Well if it helps, in that _one_ situation I may have been wrong and acted badly.” 

“That _one_ situation?” 

“Yep.”

“That’s it? You’ve only acted wrong _once_ in your life?” 

“Hey, take it or leave it Spangles. Ow!” 

Steve pinched Tony’s side, allowing his smaller body to rest atop his larger frame. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Tony said, pressing his lips against Steves.  
.  
.  
.  
“Gwen?” Peter asked, trying to ignore the group of girls sitting with Gwen at recess. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

“Sure,” She turned to her friends, “Be right back.” 

Once they were far enough away, Peter took the card from behind his back and handed it to Gwen. “This is for you.” 

Gwen’s eyes scanned the paper, a smile spread across her face as she read it. “You like me?” 

“I do. You’re really nice and pretty and smart. Oh, and these are for you too.” He handed her the Tupperware of cookies he had behind his back. “I made these for you. I mean, my dad helped, but I did most of the work.” 

“I love chocolate chip cookies!” 

“Me too!” 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

“You’re welcome. So… would you like to be my girlfriend?” 

“Yes,” The two smiled awkwardly at each other before Gwen placed a kiss on Peter’s cheek and turned back towards her friends. 

“Wow,” Peter said, feeling the ghost of Gwen’s lips on his cheek. He sauntered over towards Ned and plopped down on the blacktop. “I’m a man now.” He said before telling Ned everything that just happened. 

And even though his and Gwen’s schoolyard relationship only lasted three weeks, Peter will always pride himself on getting a girlfriend before Flash does.


End file.
